


makedamnsure

by itsfromjapaAAAAAAAN (Random13245)



Series: there's no you and me, this impossible year [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Sadness, Song Lyrics, Songfic, this one is meant to be a bit more disturbing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/itsfromjapaAAAAAAAN
Summary: I just wanna break you down so badly,I trip over everything you say,I just wanna break you down so badly,In the worst way.I'm gonna make damn sure,That you can't ever leave,No you won't ever get too far from me,You won't ever get too far from me.





	makedamnsure

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnnnnnhnhnhnhnhnnn
> 
> cover art: http://aminoapps.com/p/fkbnwaw
> 
> this part took a lot longer than the others because I really _didn't like_ writing it. It was honestly a bit taxing emotionally?
> 
> anyway the song is MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday

_*You've got this new head,_  
_Filled up with smoke._

Michael thinks he can get away from him, and he finds that almost amusing. Noah knows better than him. He knows as much.

 _*I've got my veins all tangled close,_  
_To those jukebox bars you frequent,_  
_They're the safest place to hide._  


He's there the night before they leave. Michael doesn't see him, but he's lurking around the club. He's always just in the shadows, whenever Michael is, he is.

He watches for every moment, watches Michael dancing closer and closer to Jeremy. He doesn't move from where he’s standing, though, just quietly observes.

 _*A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses,_  
_You start shaking at the thought._

He watches with some satisfaction as Michael shoves Jeremy away like he's terrified of something. He appreciates the impact he's had, even from afar. Though it does make him angry, that's something he can take out later. And he will.

And he does.

“Do you love me?” He knows the question is pointed, sharp and designed to cut deep. He knows exactly what he's doing.

“Of course I do!” Michael’s voice is shrill, and he relishes how scared Michael sounds. He enjoys how desperate Michael sounds to keep him. He enjoys knowing that this is something only he can experience.

 _*You are everything I want,_  
_Because you are everything I'm not._

__

The first time he meets Michael, he immediately knows he's met someone different. They meet at some local gay bar, the usual scene for shady dealings. But he dials up the charm, one dazzling smile and he knows he's won Michael over.

Michael is so… _different._ He doesn't have the words to put to it, but Michael just makes him feel balanced.

 _*And we lay, we lay together,_  
_Just not too close, too close._

He's not entirely oblivious to the strange distance between them, even as they begin to date and spend more time together. There seems to be something keeping Michael from totally giving himself to him. But he _wants_ all of Michael, so he's going to _get_ it, no matter what he has to do.

He comes to understand it's Michael’s friends, particularly one named Jeremy. He's not stupid, either, he can see the way Michael and Jeremy look at each other. They don't hang out very often, and never without other friends there, but Noah is always there. Whether Michael knows it or not.

So he has to take the friends out of the equation.

 _*I just wanna break you down so badly,_  
_I trip over everything you say._

He knows exactly what to do to drive the friends away. He charms them all, the same dazzling smile that wooed Michael not long ago has the same effect on his friends. Except for one, but she gives up on disliking him long before he's ready to initiate his next step in the plan.

He proposes, with a dazzling ring made of cheap metal. He finds it almost poetic, a fake ring for what's going to be a sham wedding. Michael never It's so entertaining to watch Michael and his friend- the one who didn't like him at first- plan a wedding. He helps, too, because if he doesn't that seems sketchy, and he knows that. So he plays along, he plays the game.

He makes sure the wedding is beautiful, that everything is set just right. Set just right so it's even worse when everything falls apart.

 _*I just wanna break you down so badly,_  
_In the worst way._

He wants to pull Michael apart at the seams, rip him to pieces and slowly sew him back together again. He’ll seem like the hero then. He wants to be Michael’s hero, whether or not that means he has to be the villain first.

 _*My inarticulate store bought,_  
_Hangover hobby kit it talks,_  
_It says 'You, oh, you are so cool.’_

His main enemy is Jeremy. Michael tells him about their past, he says he wants to be transparent with him, so he tells… everything.

And he immediately hates Jeremy. Well, he's thankful that Jeremy was foolish enough to walk out on someone like Michael. Someone like Michael is _unique_. That's not someone you walk out on and don't come back for. So, while he's thankful that Jeremy’s actions led Michael to him, he knows Jeremy’s going to want to come back.

So he's wary.

 _*Scissor shaped across the bed,_  
_You are red, violent red,_  
_You hollow out my hungry eyes,_  
_You hollow out my hungry eyes._

Michael has a way of leveling him, and he couldn't go on without that. He _won't_ go on without that.

 _*And we lay, we lay together,_  
_Just not too close, too close,_  
_(How close is close enough?)_

After he proposes, the slight distance between them seems to disappear. The only thing between them now is Michael’s friends.

 _*I just wanna break you down so badly,_  
_I trip over everything you say,_  
_I just wanna break you down so badly,_  
_In the worst way._  


The plan is working perfectly.

He texts Ava only when she texts him.

_‘I’m not coming.’_

And just like that the friends are out of the equation.

 _*I'm gonna make damn sure,_  
_That you can't ever leave,_  
_No you won't ever get too far from me,_  
_You won't ever get too far from me._

It's just when everything seems to be falling back into place for Michael that he makes a reappearance.

His timing is perfect, and he successfully makes his way back into Michael’s life. He hardly has to try.

Michael won't be getting away from him.

 _*I just wanna break you down so badly,_  
_I trip over everything you say,_  
_I just wanna break you down so badly,_  
_In the worst way._  



End file.
